Houses often contain an attic in which to store personal belongings. An attic is normally accessed via a set of stairs. In order to place objects in the attic, a person must pull on a cord or rope, which is attached to the set of stairs, and then navigate up the stairs with a box or objects in hand. This can be quite dangerous. Often times, the objects are too heavy for a single person to carry the objects up the set of stairs. Similar problems exist for other areas in which to store personal items. For example, a garage or shed can contain a similar storage area which has an upper floor space and a set of stairs.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a simple platform lift that objects can be placed on, which is self-elevating, such that the objects can be lifted into or removed from the space without the need for carrying the objects up a set of stairs.